why_is_it_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Jax Garcia
Jax Garcia '''was the protagonist from the first season until the last season of [[Why, Me? - Wikipedia|Why, Me?']]. Jax was the only main character, along with Dan, to appear in every season and every episode. He left Northdale in the finale episode, ''Why, Me?, after getting picked to go out to live in a mansion located in California. Summary In Season 1, Jax is adjusting back to life as the horrific events of ''The ‘Adventures’'' has just occurred. He is now getting off his device and decides to spend time on schoolwork, hanging out with friends and decides to take up an interest in writing poetry; which later develops into writing fantasy-themed stories. As he gets closer to his friendship group, he decides to host events like his own show, his own Halloween party and also decides to keep an eye on his friends like when his best friend and girlfriend go camping together. With a best friend around, a girlfriend around and an enemy around - he finds life a bit of a struggle trying to balance his work and social life. As Jax publishes his first book, he decides that it is now that will help him to achieve his life goals. In Season 2, Jax is now coping with the fact that he is now classified as an author, his book has sold worldwide and he is now famous. Yet, as new neighbors move in - he realises that his time managing may be harder than he anticipates. Although, after the success of his first book, he suddenly realises that he has been given fake news and that his book has done badly in the charts - being the lowest viewed in 2020. He decides to follow the quote “Whatever goes down, must come back up” and dedicates his time to promote his book. After the success of promoting his book, Jax decides to dedicate time to winning the sibling battle and time on his new relationship and when an eviction hits home, he realises that his writing is not the most important thing to worry about. In Season 3, Jax decides to put his pen in a draw for the moment whilst he focuses on Northdale‘s beauty and his life there. However, his promise of holding back on his writing is broken as his new mentor; later co-writer, named Keira, comes to town and turns his writing career upside down. As he juggles his newly-founded pressure of having someone else’s expectations upon him, Jax has a breakdown as he realises that putting a positive spin on the tragic two years that he worked on the show, ''The ‘Adventures’'', is impossible; he contemplates whether life is worth it. With the help of the gang, he understands that there are ups-and-downs but he will get through them. Jax also has a taster of what it is like to have someone else work with a book and decide the title of it. He also ventures into other projects outside his comfort zone, like having the responsibility of looking after his best friend’s house and not stressing out over every single gang member being locked in his bedroom. At the end of his fourth year in Northdale, Jax has an ultimatum of whether he decides to keep his relationship with Ariel or end it. In Season 4, Jax decides to have a real kick start to the new year as he becomes an uncle to twins and decides to concentrate on his qualities, one of them being friendliness. It works well as new neighbors move in and he decides to welcome them warmly into the neighborhood no matter how crazy they are. Despite this getting some of the gang riled up, he realizes that maybe branching out isn’t so bad. Once Max moves in with his long-term girlfriend after having twins, Jax turns to gambling as his world is turned upside down. Yet, as ever, the gang are there to boost his confidence and show him that being without his older brother isn’t so bad. His confidence is however, knocked again as an old ‘friend’ returns to Northdale which impacts him hugely as it changes his views on life vastly. As the new book that has been written by himself and Keira, his life proves even more demanding as they’re asked to a “life-changing meeting” and this raises his anxiety levels. Also raising his blood levels, his book gets deleted as Keira and Jax create a sequel to their recent chapter book. In the season, he has a friendship fallout with Dan and attempts to break a world record. He also finds another bumpy ride with Dan as they tackle their four-year friendship fallout and once his long-lost mother returns, Jax has another mental health breakdown which he fears he will never recover from. In Season 5, Jax kick starts the series as he goes on a double dinner date which takes an unexpected twist which puts his relationship with Ariel at risk. He also gets more wellknown and gets asked to jet off to Mexico, with Keira, which puts his patience to the test and he starts to feel the strain with Max as they argue over how they should spend their allowance and income. He gets invited on a game show to challenging everyone to a simple game of ‘Yes or No’. Also, he decides to pull off the best birthday ever for Keira and gets delivered the most heartbreaking news of his life. In Season 6, Jax struggles to balance his writing, housework, sociability and his new University work yet gets smacked in the face with negative news as he gets a new babysitter who is very familiar to the gang, Mary. As he starts to juggle missing Max and dealing with babysitter, Mary, Jax finds life tough and needs a shoulder to lie on. Jax also gets concerned for Dan’s welfare as he gets influenced by new neighbor, Charlie. He also brings out his skills as he is determined to get a driving license and he also is forced to make the decision of writing or schoolwork. As his relationship with Ariel is deemed ‘over’ and he gets close to gettting kicked out of his home-of-seven-years, Jax’s year takes an unexpected turn for the worse. In Season 7, Jax decides to kick the start the year with confronting Charlie after Jax finds out that it was actually Charlie who got him near to homelessness. Jax also stays skeptical of frosty new neighbor and classmate, Jade. Jax also decides to spend even more time with bonding with his friends and family as he competes with Dan over a video game. As his birthday is right around the corner, it prompts him to reveal that he is bisexual and that he has only just realised it - leading to him saying that he has feelings for two people - one boy and one girl. As he chooses to move forward with Jade, he comes to the conclusion that he make the most of their new status and embarks on a quest to complete every couple goal with her. His levels of confidence boosts even more this year as he beats a TV critic - critically attempting to knock Jax. Jax cat-sits which puts a relationship on the line and he finally gets the boost by Dan to break his promise to Keira and publish his own book. In Season 8, Jax has a lot of owning up to do as he has to handle a furious and reeling, Keira. As they get over and bury their hatchet, they decide to co-write another book together. Jax’s anxiety takes another turn for the worse as Jade and Jax go through a separation and he feels no self-worth. Yet, as one relationship closes, another one opens, which spells out trouble as a couple of love triangles are formed. During the year, Jax goes from creating a book club to creating a project that unexpectedly is immediately put in prime place as a nasty power cut hits Northdale. Jax has another argument with Max and feels less connected and more detached than ever with the gang as he feels his friendships are failing. Jax’s confidence is again put to the test as he sets out to face his stage fright and when an old best friend returns, he takes strides to make everyone feel included. At the end of the season, Jax gets involved in a love square, between Charlie, Jack, Keira and himself. In Season 9, Jax decides to warmly open his arms to newcomer, Lila, but manages to get the wrong end of the stick and risks his friendships; which leads to a surprising fallout. A childhood sweetheart returns yet this time with very different intentions which risks his life. A couple of fallouts loom, as money gets tight and a missing pen incident occurs. He becomes close to getting arrested, becomes close to being jobless and becomes close to graduating. As another year in Northdale comes to an end, he realizes that life in Northdale is a lot more vast than he had ever imagined. In Season 10, as London hits pride month, he attempts to convince the gang to fly to London. He challenges everyone to not use their phones, he also decides to take a break from writing with Keira and then from being a writer; which makes him see writing from a very different perspective. He also gets involved in a love triangle with the two new freshman's who joined the gang, Madison and Ryan. As he goes through many challenges of proving to her that he is worthy, he manages to woo her over and he takes his relationship to the next level. Jax also decides to take up a new hobby and also realises that maybe Dan doesn’t know him as well as he thought. Finally, Jax gets picked alongside Lila and Madison with Dan to move away to California. Appearance and Personality Jax has black spiky hair which blends well with his black piercing eyes. He loves dark clothes and usually wears casual-type shirts and trousers. Jax hates sport, loves school and likes listening to music and playing the piano. Jax’s pet peeve is slow people and pet love is hanging out with his friends; particularly the gang. Episode Count This information lists the character’s absences: Season 1 * N/A Season 2 * N/A Season 3 * N/A Season 4 * N/A Season 5 * N/A Season 6 * N/A Season 7 * N/A Season 8 * N/A Season 9 * N/A Season 10 * N/A